Inu Sake
by I am Kiba-kun
Summary: Inuyasha has nothing to do and someone is following him around.


Inu...Sake

Pairing(s): Inuyasha x Kagura

Summary: Inu has nothing to do and someone strange is following him.

—

This is my first fanfic. It is a little weird but please read and review. I don't own anything of Inuyasha.

—

It was a normal day for Inuyasha. Kagome had gone home to do something for school. Also, Miroku was in trouble with the last village they stayed in. Sango and Shippo stayed behind to get him out of his own situation.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha said. "This is so boring! What am I supposed to do with no one here?"

He wandered around aimlessly, and went to sleep in a tree. That night he found a hot spring.

"Oh yeah! I love hot springs!" Inu yelled.

He took of all his clothes and sank into the soothing, hot water. Of course, he wasn't paying attention to anything, so a mysterious figure came to the hot spring and poured a small bag of powder into the water. This made Inuyasha fall asleep. While he was out cold, the mysterious figure was hugging and sniffing his clothes. Especially his underwear. But then, she heard Inu stir, so she grabbed his red shirt and ran.

"Yaaaaahaahaha..." Inu yawned. "Wh... what happened? Have been in this hot spring all night?" He got out of the spring. "Where is my shirt?"

This happened for three more days. Every time it was the same routine.

Second day...

"Where's my under shirt?" Inu yelled into the silence.

Third day...

"WHERE ARE MY PANTS?" Inu, once again, yelled into the silence.

And on the fourth day...

"DAMN IT! WHERE IS MY PAIR OF UNDERWEAR! I HAVE NO CLOTHES! I CAN'T WALK AROUND NAKED!" Inu yelled.

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku had been there to see him wake up in the hot spring.

"What happened to you?" Sango asked, while she was turned around.

"Why are you naked Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"I am also confused." Miroku said. "What did happen to you?"

"Well..." Inu said.

He explained the entire story to them.

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all laughed out loud at once.

"I don't get it." said Shippo.

"So what you are saying is that you have a stalker." Sango declared.

"Yes. I..I mean NO!" yelled Inu.

"Stop harassing him." said Miroku.

Then Miroku does something weird. Really weird. He starts smelling Inuyasha.

"Miroku... what are you doing?" Inu exclaimed.

"Trying to figure out what happened. Where were your clothes?" Miroku asked.

"They were right there, on that rock." said Inu.

He walked over to the rock and started sniffing it.

"Aha!" Miroku yelled. "The person who took your clothes was a girl hanyou, and I believe I smell a hint of Naraku around here."

"Then let's go find Naraku!" Inu yelled. "DAMN! I still have no clothes."

Shippo said, "I have an idea I can imitate you, and I also have the power to make you look like me."

"Fine." Inu said.

They walked towards the next town, but Shippo couldn't hold the spell.

"DAMN YOU SHIPPO!" Inu yelled while he chased Shippo. "SANGO, I DON'T CARE WHAT I'LL LOOK LIKE, GIVE ME YOUR DRESS!"

"Um... Ok... I guess." Sango said.

This worked too, until they got to the next village.

"Hey, that hanyou is dressed like a girl!" a villager yelled.

Inu ran behind a house and took off the dress.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Inu said.

Then Miroku said, "You know, you can always borrow some of my clothes."

"Ummm..." Inu hesitated, thinking about where Miroku's clothes had been. "Fine!"

By that time, it was too late to look for Naraku, so the stayed in that village. Inuyasha had to stay outside because of a rumor that demons were around.

"Feh. This is boring." Inu said. A mosquito bit him. "I can't take thhiiisss..."

He had fallen asleep by a little sleeping dart. Then, the same mysterious figure dragged him away. She took him to an abandoned tavern still fully stocked with sake.

"Huh?" Inu muttered. "What happened?"

"Don't worry honey. You'll be fine. You're safe." said the mysterious woman.

"What?" Inu asked.

"Want some sake? Of course you do." she said.

"I do?"

"Yes. Now drink."

The mysterious woman got Inu totally drunk.

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!" Inu yelled, being drunken and excited.

"Ok. Now, follow me." the mysterious woman told Inu.

He stumbled after her, and followed her into a separate room. Then she forces Inuyasha to have sex with her.

"OH YEAH!" Inu yelled.

"YES!" the mysterious woman said.

This happened for five days straight. On the sixth day, she left him all alone.

"Huh? Where am I?" Inu asked himself. "Ow... my head hurts. What happened? I'm going back to the village."

He stumbled out of the tavern and went back to the village.

"KAGOME?" Inu yelled, very shocked.

"That's right. Where have you been?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Inu exclaimed.

"You had us worried sick." Kagome told Inu.

"No, you really didn't Inuyasha." Sango muttered under her breath.

Miroku walked around Inu, sniffing him. "I smell SAKE on your breath, and SEX on your body." he said.

"WHAT!" the others yelled.

"What happened Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him sternly.

"I don't know." Inu answered.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

Inu fell flat on his face because of the beads around his neck.

"Why did you do that, Kagome?" he asked.

"Well, everyone listen. Obviously, the same hanyou woman who was stalking Inuyasha, lured him to a tavern, got him drunk, and took advantage of him while he was drunk, which led him to have sex. About five times." Miroku explained.

"Huh?" Inu still didn't understand.

"Ok then, who did it?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure, but I smell Naraku again." said Miroku.

"I'm confused." whined Shippo.

"So am I, Shippo. So am I." Inu told Shippo.

Once again, the gang looks for Naraku. A week later they find him.

"NARAKU!" Inu yelled.

"What is the meaning of this?" Naraku said, being very confused.

"Inuyasha, SIT! Sorry, Naraku. Something is wrong. We need your help. Do you know where Kagura is?" Kagome explained.

"How do you know it's Kagura?" Miroku and Inu both asked.

"Well..." she explained, "a hanyou woman who has the scent of Naraku. It has to be Kagura."

"I don't get it." Naraku said, confused.

"Where's Kagura?" Sango and Shippo asked.

"She's out back. Am I in trouble?" Naraku asked.

"No, Naraku." she replied.

They ran out back.

"What are you doing here?" Kagura asked, getting nervous.

"I want to know some info... NOW!" Inu yelled.

"What do you mean?" she asked again.

"Why?" Inu asked. "Why did you choose me to do these things?"

"Umm... OK!" she yelled. "I admit it. I did take your clothes, and I got you drunk! I did take advantage of you being drunk and made you have sex. Yes! It was me!"

"Aha! What?" he asked.

"Listen." Kagura said. "You don't know why I did it. Naraku assaults me. He abuses me physically and sexually."

Kagura started to cry.

"Oh, poor Kagura." Sango said, rushing over to her to comfort her.

"Poor, poor Kagura." Kagome said following after Sango.

"Poor Kagura?" Inu asked. "She abused me!"

"Only because Naraku abused her, Inuyasha." Kagome told Inu.

"Oh yeah!" He yelled. "NARAKU, GET OUT HERE!"

The problem was, Naraku had already left.

"DAMN!" he yelled. "Kagura, I will get revenge for you, and me."


End file.
